Anna's Dream
by lolderpster
Summary: Anna Plasticbridge is in her dream and many good things happen! :) but then...
1. Chapter 1

Anna. That was her name. She had glinting ginger hair bouncing on her shoulders and deep hazel eyes that gave such a stare that they could make people stumble in a staring contest in a matter of seconds. She led a pretty normal life in Scotland and lived on a pretty normal street, in a pretty normal house, with a pretty normal family. She had two brothers called Adam and Andrew.

She loved reading and she was a Harry Potter nerd. She owned the Harry Potter box set, complete with all of the films and she had read all of the books (which were hers) at least nine times. She knew the story inside out and often wished that she could go to Hogwarts and be friends with Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

She also loved the Hunger Games and frequently watched the film and read the books. Her favorite character was Rue and she wished that she could be real and they could be friends.

Lord of the Rings was also one of her favorites.

In fact, she fell in love with just about every single book she read.

One winter night, she crept up to her bed in the attic and fell into a deep sleep…

My eyes fluttered open to see the blue sky and the bright sun shining into my eyes. I looked down and there was a brilliant blue sea all around me. There were several people surrounding me and I looked at them up and down, each in turn. There was a Golem, from Lord of the Rings, Ron Weasley, from Harry Potter, Peeta Mellark, from the Hunger Games and even my three best friends, Kaya, Georgia and Iona. I blinked in confusion and felt a dull pain in my head. I brought my hand to my forehead and rubbed it gently. I felt my consciousness slipping and….


	2. Chapter 2

I saw him as soon as I woke. Huw. He went to my school and I fancied him like MAD. He was standing over me as I gazed longingly into his beautiful, brown eyes. He was saying something but I couldn't hear what he was saying. I just wished that I could stay here forever. In the dim, flickering candlelight his face was lit up and as beautiful as ever. I stayed here for about twenty seconds, just staring at his face and not hearing, not wanting to hear what he was saying. But then the harsh reality of my dream pinched me… Hard.

"Anna! Anna!" he screamed.

"Wh-what!?" I shouted back, confused.

"Anna! We need to get out of here!" he exclaimed.

Before he could explain why, he had already grabbed my arm and was dragging me out of the small hut I was in. We ran and ran and ran and ran together for a long, long time, in silence.

Finally, we stopped. And he sat down. And began to explain to me why we were running away.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well… where shall I start?" Huw began.

"S-see that volcano over there?" he said, a little more calm.

I looked to the direction he was pointing to. Sure enough, in the distance, there was a tiny volcano, spewing out bright red liquid. Somehow, though I wasn't worried at all. Well, except that when I fall asleep, Huw will disappear. Thinking of Huw made my whole body shudder and my throat giggle. I looked into his sincere eyes. Why did he save me? I saw him also staring into my eyes and suddenly I felt the urge to kiss him. He began to lean towards me and kissed me there and then. I'm not going to go into details and say things like '_there were fireworks exploding all around us',_ because it's not true.

As soon as I woke up, I turned to see Huw lying beside me, as loyal as ever. Whenever I look at his face, it makes the corners of my mouth automatically turn. Then I remembered the kiss. The look he gave me afterwards. That's when I knew that he felt exactly the same as I felt towards him. I stroked his chocolate brown hair and smoothed it down. Then I remembered that I was still in my stupid dream. I mean, I didn't actually think that Huw would actually like me in real life, did I? Maybe I did, but I was obviously just kidding myself.

"Anna?" I heard a voice whisper from the bushes opposite.

"W-who's there? I asked, shakily.

Suddenly, a boy emerged from the dark green bush.

"Aaaaahhhh- James…?"

I knew James Maharg from school and I kinda liked him a little, but not as much as Huw.

Huw had woken up by now and as soon as he saw James, he thrust his body forward to shield me.

'Touch her, and you're dead" he snarled.

"Wh- what, is she your girlfriend or something" James scoffed, but with a tad of uncertainty in his voice.

Without hesitating to think, he spat back "yes. _Yes._** Yes. **YES. YES! ANNA IS MY GIRLFRIEND AND I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER" he smiled.

James looked stung and tried to talk to me, but Huw wouldn't let him. Before I could take it all in, I saw the silver shine of a sword glint from James' hand. I blinked, everything was in slow motion. Huw was unarmed. Then I saw the sword disappear and then reappear again. It was soaked in blood.


	4. Chapter 4

I rushed over to him as quickly as I could. There was just so much blood. James looked genuinely shocked at what he had done. Obviously, he didn't mean for Huw to loose this much blood. I screamed at James.

"Are you happy now?"

He stumbled as he tried to run away. A bow appeared at my side and I knew exactly what to do. I had done archery enough times. Not as good as Katniss, though. I loaded the bow and it flew in the direction of James. It didn't hit him, but he saw it. He shot me a look of pain. I turned back to Huw. Slapping his face, I ordered him to stay with me.

"Huw…? Huw, are you okay?"

He gave a moan. I stared at the blood that was seeping through his shirt. I didn't know what to do. I had nothing that could help him. I cursed at myself. I couldn't bear if he was gone. Tears pricked my eyes. They ran freely down my face then I started to sob. I rested my head on Huw's stomach. I sobbed and sobbed.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered.

Then a sudden surge of realization came over me. I didn't know if it could save Huw. But I could try.


	5. Chapter 5

'I didn't know if it could save him... but i could try' Anna chuckled as she remembered back to when she was a child. Since then, Anna had strayed off the path... a few times. But in 2040, she was just fine as a forty year old with no man in her life. Or that's what she thought until she met Najei in India. Now she lived with him in the Carribean. She had 2 children, Zanji and Taeiou. Every now and then she thought of Huw, then got out his ashes and sprinkled them across the floor and stamped on them. That helped her remember how much she hated him and how he betrayed her all those years ago...


End file.
